


Cemetery Chilling

by jackgyeoms



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, graveyard date, whittling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: Honestly, he hadn’t expected that meant that Robert would join him on one of his trips to Maple Bay Cemetery.





	Cemetery Chilling

**Author's Note:**

> requested by jedifinnrey on tumblr.
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

Damien hummed contentedly and angled his head back against the oak tree he had taken resident under. It was peaceful here, the kind of quiet that was comforting deep in your soul. When he explained that to Robert, he got a raised eyebrow and an amused, “You find soul comfort in a graveyard?”

“Yes,” Damien bobbed his head, “It’s something that I cannot explain. You need to experience it yourself.”

Robert had considered him for a moment and then shrugged, “Alright then.”

Honestly, he hadn’t expected that meant that Robert would join him on one of his trips to Maple Bay Cemetery. It was one of the oldest parts of town, had been hallowed ground since the 1700s, and it was one of those places that seemed to breathe with all the years that it had. Architecture from every century – tombs and headstones handcrafted from marble that were now faded with age and yet were no less beautiful and newer, smoother edges of the 21st urns and gravestones that were in the deeper parts of the land.

Damien didn’t venture down there often, not when his favourite place was in the middle of 19th-century graves, upon a slight hill and under a tree that had been there for longer than the cemetery had been.

It was nice, but somehow, with Robert beside him, it was even better.

Damien was always aware of Robert, but here, in this peacefulness, he consumed the space and commanded attention, even if he didn’t realise it. Sitting up with his legs crossed, knife and a block of wood in his hands, his attention was entirely focused on what he was creating.

It was fascinating Damien found, the way his hands slide so skilfully, knew the exact amount of pressure needed to turn something so bland into something so wonderful.

“It’s going to be a raven,” Robert informed him and Damien jerked, startled by the suddenness of his voice.

Robert’s fingers hadn’t stopped moving but his eyes were no longer on his creation. The dark abyss lingered on him, sucking him into their heat and suffocated. Damien never felt like he could breathe under the intensity of Robert’s stare.

“I…like ravens,” Damien replied, flustered.

And then Robert smirked and made the heat in his cheeks worse. “I know.”

The abyss slipped away, focused instead on the work in progress he held. Looking at it now, Damien could see the edges of a beak, of wings – still crude but very much there.

The back of his mind filled with facts on Ravens and the Victorians belief, on the stretch of the wingspan and the theory about the birds at the Tower of London. They pressed forward to the tip of his tongue, but Damien swallowed the words before they could burst free. He didn’t want to break the serenity of the moment with a ramble.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when Robert finally stopped and sighed. He sets knife and the rough outline of the bird aside. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. Damien winced at each sound.

“That’s not good for you,” he muttered.

Robert huffed and then leaned back into the oak. “A lot of things aren’t good for you, doesn’t make them any less fun or satisfying.”

Their shoulders were touching now, a steady press that is oddly grounding.

“You were right about this place,” Robert spoke, “It’s nice here.”

Damien beamed. “I am glad you’ve found enjoyment here. Admittedly, I was worried you would find it…boring.”

Robert turned his head and arched an eyebrow. “We’re hanging out in a graveyard? What’s boring about that?” he questioned, “Not to mention I’m pretty sure all this hallowed ground is keeping us safe from cryptids.”

Damien felt fondness warm his chest. He found Robert’s passion about the paranormal secrets of the world quite adorable, even if bordered on the ridiculous at times. Sometimes, he would make half-hearted efforts to remind Robert that no, Mothman didn’t exist and therefore you should not worry about the amount of silver in my garden to repel such beasties away.

Robert would always retort, “that’s what they want you to believe” and devote some time to convince Damien into accepting protection through various kisses and the wandering of his hands.

Robert was a strangely persuasive man.

The man in question stretched, sliding his arm around Damien’s shoulders and drew him closer. Fingers traced circles into silk shirt and managed to bring goosebumps to the flesh he isn’t even touching. The secret skills this man was far too much for mere mortals to handle.

Damien put his head into Robert’s chest, allowed himself a few moments of weakness to breathe in the scent of Robert’s aftershave and thought to the future.

“We have to go to the grocery store on the way home,” he mused.

Robert hummed. “Lucien said that he wanted that quiche you made last week. The one with the cheese.”

“Oh, you mean the one that you denied enjoying but snuck down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to polish off?” Damien teased.

He felt Robert’s jaw drop into a frown. “I stand by my statement that the Dover Ghost was responsible.”

“But how could he possibly have gained access with all the salt lining the walls?” Damien retorted.

The response was quick. Robert had thought about this. “We have a weak point that he abused.”

Damien stifled a laugh into Robert’s shoulder. “I’m sure we can fix this upon our arrival home.”

“I’m sure the kid would enjoy breaking through the plaster wall,” Robert mused.

“He did last time,” Damien reminded. It had been a good day – ridiculous, yes, and totally a waste of time, but it still reminds one of the best days as it was the first time since he had truly felt like his first and second loves were getting along, where two worlds were meeting and could actually become one cohesive place – dare he say, family? Because it had felt like family, in that moment.

See things had been tough for them in the life and they weren’t likely to get any easier. Robert was still in AA meetings and working his way through therapy to be able to reconnect with Val as he wants to. Damien was still struggling to find comfort in who he is – the Damien Bloodmarch who adored the Victorian era and worked in IT support - and there were moments where the anxiety of other peoples’ judgments were just far too much to bare.

But those moments of heartache felt so few and far between with times like these to fill the space and light the darkness.

Damien closed his eyes and just breathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [drop me a fic request on tumblr!](http://ussfranklin.co.vu)


End file.
